Bears in the Atlantean Ocean
by Rosaroma
Summary: Ronon and Teyla go on reconnaissance and do less exploring than expected. When they return Ronon is less than happy about Michael's presence. Starts peacefully but will cycle through a lot of the episodes in theory.


**The Teyla/Ronon fanfic has been dormant for quite a while. Hopefully it can be revived.**

* * *

'You know this was meant to be a reconnaissance mission?' Teyla said from her perch on the rocks, beside the Atlantean ocean. Not that she minded Ronon's relaxed temperament as he swam about. Her people were further inland and, they were enjoying respite despite the basis of the mission.

'Well from what I have gathered the water is warm and deep,' Ronon offered catching her eye and dipping under the water again, like a bear fishing. Teyla rolled her eyes and laid her gun down. They were on their own territory, she need not be armed. Why they had even brought weapons was beyond her, though Ronon would always conceal knives upon his person whether needed or not.

Pulling her boots off she dappled her feet in the water below. It looked shallow, only a few inches deep. 'Indeed, it is warm,' she said to the sunny air around her, as Ronon was still submerged out of sight. He had been good humoured today. Teyla knew he hungered for the open air as she did.

Ronon held his laugh in as he pushed through the water, not wanting to let bubbles reveal his location. Seeing her half unconvered legs above him he swam straight up. A small yank and she was plunged down into the water and into his arms. She was small and he knew this, but having her struggling within his grasp heightened that sense. Her eyes were angry daring him to try anything else.

Teyla had been captured underwater by the bear she mused holding her smile in. Teyla had no quarrel with Ronon. She could not be furious with him, no matter where her drawings were probably floating at this moment.

Before he could respond to release her, she kicked out of his grasp and headed for the surface. Expertly cutting through the water, ever the seasoned swimmer. Ronon followed behind, pleased to have pulled off his stunt. Mildly thinking of her reaction he resurfaced.

He came above the water to find her laughing.  
'You challenge me Ronon,' she said between coughing and laughter. 'No one else would try such a thing.'

He smirked in his own way, thinking he should of known she would not be angry. In their whole acquaintance she had never unwarrantedly been angry. The time he had used her to kill a man had been incredibly wrong of him, but her anger had been entirely sincere.

She was genuine and that was ever cleared when they joked. Things passed between them when the team was preoccupied with strange complaints. It was a mutual confusion of the unusual customs of Earth, that put them on the same parallel. That made them friends.

'So you want to spar?' she said smiling at Ronon's thoughtful silence.

'That's not precisely what I want to do,' Ronon said floating towards her, sending ripples across the water. Still taller than her, even when floating in the water. It was just a moment, a breath of a change. And yet Teyla felt it in her hearts doubled beats and Ronon sensed the connection, knew she had experienced it too. His hand brushed her face and his eyes traced the water between them. He was shy before her, but he had known this would come about for them.

'Sheppard to Teyla, come in,' the radio sat beside Teylas boots. Effectively breaking the moment in two. Ronon mentally pushed Sheppard into the ocean but, swam to the shore and grabbed the radio. 'Sheppard, it's Ronon,' he said reluctantly, his voice a tinge gruff. There had been times like this again and again since he had come to live in Atlantis. John became a repetitive barrier between him and Teyla. Not of his own volition or of choice Ronon thought, he just naturally got in the way.

John stared at his own radio. Typical Ronon, no further explanation. 'I don't suppose Teyla's with you?' John asked derisively.

'She is, we're on the main land,' Ronon said looking back over to the Athosian woman, unmoved from their position a moment a go. It was making it all the more difficult not to go back to her.

Teyla gathered her senses and swam back to the shore. Only making matters worse in her awareness of now floating so close to Ronon she felt his legs brush against hers. Pushing him away with her palm on his chest she pulled herself out of the water. Breathing deeply to snap out of it, she grabbed her boots and started to walk back to the jumper.

Ronon laughed quietly, wading out of the water on the beach.

'I need you guys back here, pronto,' John said cutting the transmission.

Teyla knew Ronon would never hurt her, or push anything. But the intimidation of him sensing her feelings, had her briskly walking for separation. She would have left him here but, he had her radio. Discarding her boots because her feet were still wet, infact all of her was wet, she went outside to dry before powering up the systems.

Ronon came back and found her drying her feet in the sun. Seeing him approach she jumped up to go. 'Teyla, wait,' Ronon took hold of her wrist, his touch gentle. 'I am sorry if I scared you.'  
Teyla felt the firm humanness of his grip, uncertainty in his voice, he did not sound as he usually did.

She avoided his penetrating gaze. 'You do not scare me, Ronon. Think nothing of what happened and, neither shall I.'

'I do not want to forget it,' he said though not for her hearing. Her hand slipped from his and she went back to the jumper. Sighing he thought of it as yet another day John had stopped something.

* * *

**I think there could be more where that came from. Next chapter will see Michael's appearance on Atlantis. Review please.**


End file.
